1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel multi-purpose, species-discriminating bird feeder. More specifically, this invention relates to a multi-purpose, species-discriminating bird feeder that permits smaller birds, such as bluebirds, to enter and exit the bird feeder, while preventing entry of larger birds, such as robins, grackles, and mockingbirds, and that provides a weather-resistant feeding environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain larger species of birds, such as robins, grackles, and mockingbirds, are voracious eaters. Bird feeders and bird houses that permit access to birds of any size also permit intense use by often aggressive larger-sized birds. The larger birds frighten the smaller birds and monopolize the food source. Accordingly, there is a need for a bird feeder that limits access to species of birds of a relatively small size, such as bluebirds.
Conventional bird feeders often dispense or present food on some type of platform. Some platforms are open; others have roofs. There are generally two types of platform feeders with roofs: fly-thru feeders and enclosed feeders. Known fly-thru feeders provide unwanted access to the food by larger, less desirable birds and expose the food to inclement weather. Many known enclosed bird feeders prevent bird watchers from watching the birds feed and/or make it difficult for birds to access the food.
Mealworms are an extremely attractive food to bluebirds and some other species, such as Carolina Wrens and Catbirds, that are usually not attracted to more conventional bird foods. To provide a satisfactory experience for bird watchers who watch these birds feed, the mealworms must be protected from moisture and from consumption by larger birds. Generally, bluebird feeders on the market today are of the enclosed type of feeder. These bluebird feeders often include round openings on opposite sides of the feeder, through which relatively small bluebirds may enter the feeder. One such bird feeder has a roof, a base, and four sides, two of a transparent plastic material, such as Plexiglas, and two of wood. Round openings are bored through the two wooden sides. The openings are designed to simulate a nest box and are sized so that bluebirds can enter the interior of the bird feeder (where the food is stored), and larger birds are kept out. Bird watchers can watch the bluebirds feast through the two Plexiglas sides.
In this type of bluebird feeder, the positioning of the openings for entry and exit make ingress and egress difficult for the bluebirds. Bluebirds take a long time to find their way into this type of feeder. One researcher observed a bluebird circling an enclosed feeder repeatedly over a span of approximately seven hours after discovering the feeder, trying to find its way into the feeder to get mealworms that it could see through the Plexiglas sides. Even worse, when bluebirds feeding inside the feeder see a predator, such as a cat, the bluebirds become excited and agitated and have difficulty finding their way out of the feeder. In their haste to fly to safety, the bluebirds may harm themselves, mistaking the Plexiglas for an exit or misjudging the positioning of the exit opening. Also, because those feeders do not keep the worms in a confined space, if the openings are low enough to the platform, larger species of birds can reach the worms by sticking their heads through the openings. Thus, improvements to both known fly-thru feeders and enclosed feeders are desirable.
The difficulties suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive but rather are among many which tend to reduce the effectiveness of conventional bluebird feeders. Other noteworthy problems or needed applications may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that such bird feeders appearing in the past will admit to worthwhile improvement.